Moondust
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Reincarnation AU. Ben y Rey, en el universo actual, universitarios, son hermanos gemelos. En el universo de The Force Awakens, ambos personajes tienen un trágico final y ahora han vivido toda una vida como hermanos. Rey no sabe que Ben está consciente ya de su pasado y reclamará lo que considera como suyo. Adaptación de otro fanfic de mi autoría, perteneciente al fandom de SnK.
1. Moondust

_¡Hola! Este fanfic es propiamente una adaptación de un fanfic mío de hace casi dos años, perteneciente al fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin. En este fanfic, Rey y Kylo Ren son hermanos. Sí, ambos hijos de Han Solo y Leia Organa._

 _Sin más, espero lo disfruten, ya está de más decirles que estará clasificado como M por su contenido._

:::

:::

 _"... To bury my love in the moondust..."_

 _Moondust fragment by Jaymes Young_

 _:::_

 _-Rey-_

Me arreglé el cabello, como todos los días, para llegar a la universidad. Llevaba puesto un entallado pantalón negro, un suéter de cuello ruso color gris y una chaqueta color malva. Me maquillé en los mismos tonos; recuerdo que se me veían los ojos grandísimos por el color obispo que usé en el hueso del párpado. No sé por qué, pero ese día me arreglé más que muchos otros.

Bueno, puede que sepa porqué.

Hux volvía a la universidad después de su lesión en la rodilla. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, alto aunque no demasiado, delgado, pelirrojo y con penetrantes ojos azules que parecían observarlo todo. Sinceramente, en ese momento él me gustaba mucho y cuidaba mi arreglo personal porque yo sabía bien que era una persona observadora y lo notaría inmediatamente. Su comportamiento siempre era el de un hombre adulto, cortés y respetuoso pero al mismo tiempo vivaz y encantador. Tenía especial interés por apoyar a todos los jugadores, dándoles consejos o señalando pequeñas áreas de oportunidad que notaba en cada uno, enfatizando sus cualidades, por lo cual era muy querido y admirado en el plantel, pese a que, su físico, más atlético que fornido no casaba con el cuerpo de un jugador de fútbol americano.

Cuando bajé de mi habitación colgándome del hombro el bolso, mi hermano me observó bajar las escaleras, mientras se cepillaba los dientes con sumo cuidado. Tras la espuma de la pasta, podía ver la hilera de dientes perfectos y blanquísimos que brillaban aún a pesar de la opacidad causada por el enjuague bucal.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan maquillada?

\- ¿Cómo que a dónde, _Ben_ _?_ ¡Voy a la universidad! ¿Acaso no irás conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que voy. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿No será por ese anciano pelirrojo? – Y supe de inmediato que hablaba de Brendon Huxley. No pude evitar que notara mi sonrojo, pese a que desvié la vista hacia la puerta. Mi hermano menor siempre tenía esa mirada seria e inexpresiva y aparentaba seriedad, pero era sumamente protector.

\- Ben, estás exagerando, esto no tiene que ver con el capitán, sino con que así me arreglo siempre para ir a la universidad. Últimamente estás tan raro conmigo… - Y se me acercó mirándome fijamente.

\- _Mira, Rey_ -dijo mirándome con fijeza - Dime… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te maquillaste los ojos? – y la cercanía de su aliento, me incomodó.

\- Ben, ya basta…- desvié un poco la vista – Es verdad que me maquillé un poco más que de costumbre, pero tampoco estoy haciendo nada raro – Su cercanía se hizo mayor y no sé por qué sentí que el color se me subía al rostro, como si él pudiera leer en mí como en un libro abierto.

\- Estaré vigilando – dijo simplemente y me acarició la mejilla. Debo aceptar que algo me sacudió de pies a cabeza al sentir la caricia. _Algo_ que no entendí.

Ben por lo corriente era sumamente celoso conmigo. Era algo inherente, suponía yo, a su personalidad fría y poco dada a amabilidades con nadie, excepto conmigo por ser su hermana; pero una semana atrás, todo había cambiado.

Ben no sólo era celoso como un hermano. Sus celos comenzaron a hacerse asfixiantes como los de un amante, como los de un novio, incapaz de tolerar la cercanía de otras personas hacia el objeto de su afecto.

Todo pasó a raíz de dos acontecimientos y ambos fueron definitivamente perturbadores para mí. El primero, una pesadilla que al parecer tenía a Ben con los pelos de punta y que le obligó a entrar en mi habitación a las tres de la madrugada arrastrando los pies y balbuceando incoherencias mientras se abrazaba a mí, aterrado. El segundo, tenía que ver con Hux, quien aquel lunes, una semana atrás, se había ocupado de llevarme a casa en el auto que había comprado con el dinero del premio por su desempeño académico, que en realidad tenía que ver con su desempeño deportivo. Ben estaba abriendo la reja de la entrada cuando llegué y me vio, tan enojado, que sin poder ni querer disimular, azotó la reja y luego la puerta sin siquiera mirarme. Aquella tarde estuvo melancólico y frío y apenas si probó bocado. Quería preguntarle, pero me sentía incómoda. Pensé que el problema de Ben era con Hux y no conmigo. Éste tenía una especie de… Amistad con una chica que yo creía, Ben quería que fuese su novia.

Realmente yo era muy despistada en esos asuntos y apenas si sabía algo concerniente a ellos, así que pensar que Brendon Huxley y Christie Phasma, la chica más bonita y agradable de toda la universidad, pudieran tener una relación amorosa, para mí era muy normal, por más incoherente que pudiera parecer por lo general.

Christie en realidad babeaba por mi hermano, que era el delegado del semestre y ella la secretaria. A mí me parecía ridículo que Ben no le hablara siquiera después de clase, que no salieran o que jamás los hubiese encontrado en nuestra casa.

Pero Ben era introvertido y eso iba a ser difícil de modificar. Christie apenas si era la única persona que sabía de la verdadera personalidad de Ben y el porqué de sus pesadillas y su miedo _en este mundo._

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _-Ben-_

No podía soportar que Rey mirara de ese modo a Huxley. No toleraba la idea de que lo viese con admiración. Pero, _no_ podía decirle nada.

En este mundo, Rey no tiene que sufrir, ni recoger chatarra, ni contar los días, ni comer raciones de terrible pan que había que dividir si quería comer algo el siguiente día. Ya no tiene que preocuparse por la cantidad de agua racionada para beber o bañarse, no tiene que vivir en una nave descompuesta en medio del calor del desierto, sucia y desarrapada. Iugh, cómo detesto la suciedad.

Rey sigue siendo peculiarmente hermosa. Su rostro no ha cambiado nada. Sus ojos siguen siendo dulces y vivaces, como los de una niña. Pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi hermana..? ¿Y mi hermana mayor, además..?

 _Con lo que le encanta a esa pequeña chica sentirse superior._

Christie sabía todo cuando la nombraron mi secretaria en la universidad. Ella había sido ya una vez mi asistente en el pasado.

En aquel entonces, en _esa época_ , ella y yo fuimos amantes. Podría decir que, en _este tiempo_ , ella no parecía contenta de decírmelo. Gracias a mi poco criterio como líder, ella y parte de los soldados a mi cargo habían muerto en una importante misión. Dio su vida por poner su confianza en alguien que ni siquiera había considerado esa confianza como algo importante. Y ahora ella lo sabía.

Hace una semana _lo supe_. Supe que había nacido en Coruscant. Que había ingresado a la Primera Orden como Gran Maestro porque quería asesinar al Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, mi tío. Supe que estaba protegiendo a una entidad conocida como el Líder Supremo Snoke. Supe que Christie había muerto y su cadáver fue luego lanzado al compactador de basura del _Finalizer_ por un stormtrooper de la Orden, un traidor llamado FN-2187, mismo que se había aliado a la Resistencia, donde mis padres _y los padres de Rey_ habían decidido que debían destruirme. Supe que Rey había descubierto el secreto de mi familia _, su familia_ en cierto sentido y había decidido que no podía confiar en ellos. Supe que trató de llegar a mí y murió en el intento. Logré asesinar a uno de los caballeros de Ren, quien le había dado alcance con uno de los sables de metal que yo mismo les había provisto para tal fin, pero era muy tarde.

Sus ojos eran dos esferas de un cristalino color café. Almendrados, parecían sonreír mientras de la comisura de su boca escurría sangre a borbotones que sabía, estaba ahogándola. Escupió sobre la túnica sucia y débilmente me sonrió mirándome fijo, un segundo fugaz de triunfo como burlándose de haberme ensuciado para luego dejar caer su cabeza en mi pecho, la que sostuve contra mí al igual que el resto de lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Su torso parecía separarse y estar unido únicamente por sus órganos internos que, eviscerados, colgaban junto con su piel hacia los lados de lo que antes había sido su torso. Ella alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla manchándola con su sangre. Sonrió. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había visto. Y lo sentía porque pensé que _no volvería a verla jamás_.

Rey murió en mis brazos y puso un beso imaginario en mis labios con su mano. Luego de eso, _mi pena no conoció límites._

:::

:::

Cuando desperté, estuve desorientado. Por un segundo pensé que era lo contrario y que las estrellas brillantes en el cielo que se veía a través del cristal de la ventana, el edredón mullido y las paredes blancas, el pijama blanco con flores de lis que llevaba puesto y la luna altísima en el cielo, eran parte de un sueño. Me pellizqué con fuerza y dolió. Un pequeño hematoma asomó en mi brazo y supe que _ésa era_ la realidad.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, sofocado. Al abrir la puerta de al lado, Rey yacía durmiendo plácidamente en la habitación, mientras yo no podía creer que la última vez que la había visto, se desangraba a ojos vistas frente a mí, y me decía " _Sí, Kylo Ren, claro que no estoy muriendo, eras tú quien iba a matarme"_ mientras le escurría sangre por todas partes. Acostada en la cama con un edredón de color violeta, su cabello fino y brillante del color del caramelo se desparramaba suelto, mientras que la piel suave de sus brazos desnudos brillaba con la luz de la luna. Tan ensimismado y asustado me sentí, tan abrumado por su infinita belleza que no pude moverme. Ella se removió en la cama y se incorporó algo sorprendida, para luego fijar en mis ojos su mirada preocupada:

\- Ben, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Corrí a su cama y sin poder contenerme más, me tumbé junto a ella en un gran estruendo y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas, sintiéndome por primera vez en toda mi vida, _débil_ y desvalido.

\- Tú estabas muriendo y yo sólo te veía morir allí… - Y me sofoqué tanto, que sólo tuve fuerzas para sollozar y apretar su cuerpo contra el mío. No sabía hasta esa noche, cuánto necesitaba _su cuerpo_ para saber que, de hecho, yo estaba vivo.

\- Vamos, Ben… - y me acurrucó contra su pecho. La sensación fue embriagadora y me obligó a tranquilizarme y comenzar a aceptar con detenimiento mi realidad.

En _ese tiempo_ , Rey había sido _mía._

En la Primera Orden fue fácil darse cuenta que la chatarrera de Jakku, la única guerrera habilidosa en la Fuerza que había sido capturada para sustraerla del entrenamiento Jedi, pasaba las noches siendo "vigilada" en mi habitación. _Era_ mía. Y nadie podía acercársele sin mi autorización. Incluso el mismo Huxley.

Pero _aquí_ yo no era más que el odioso hermano menor.

La apreté más contra mí. Acaricié su espalda y me deleité en el vaho de su aliento y en su aroma único que aspiré una y otra vez el resto de la noche.

Pero ella es tan inocente que no sabe y _no puede saber._

No _debe_ saber que no puedo _vivir sin ella._


	2. Agua

Capítulo II: Agua

 _"…Cómo quieres ser mi amiga  
Si por ti daría la vida …"_

 _Agua fragments by Jarabe de Palo_

 _-Ben-_

Rey suspiraba dormida. Se removía en la cama, suavemente, pero no me soltó. Eso, a mi ego, le hizo de maravilla.

 _Sabía que no podía estar alejado de ella._

Pasé la noche observando sus párpados, bordeados de pestañas de un color castaño obscuro, curvadas en las puntas, ligeramente arqueadas hacia el techo. Su cabello caía sobre la almohada formando una especie de olas en el satín violeta. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, no blanca, sino más bien del color de la crema, ligeramente dorada, que era la tentación de cualquiera.

 _-Si Huxley se atreve a tocarla…-_

Perdí conexión con la realidad. El olor de su cuello era adictivo.

Las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo, _montándome_ , comenzaron a sustraerme y, aunándose a su aroma, a la suavidad de sus dedos en la pequeñez extraña e incongruente de sus manos, todas las sensaciones se intensificaron.

 _"… Razón y piel, difícil mezcla,  
Agua y sed, serio problema …"_

 _Maldita sea. Su sensualidad lo hacía todo tan difícil._

Mi mano se deslizó bajo el edredón y la cobija debajo de éste, acariciando toda la extensión de mi entrepierna, masajeando mi miembro. El calor de las piernas suaves y torneadas de Rey _abrasaba_ mi mano. Yo luchaba en vano por no soltar mi sexo y controlarme. Sus labios entreabiertos, gruesos y jugosos, su nariz curiosamente cuadrada al frente e inclinada ligeramente sobre la almohada, los pómulos suaves que delineaban unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus dulces y enormes ojos acaramelados… _Me perdí._

Me contuve. Tanto como pude.

 _Pero no pude contenerme más._

Me acomodé en la cama, acercándome a sus labios. Aspiré su aliento, fresco aún de pasta dental. Ella no se movió ni pareció dar muestras de despertar.

Dije: _"Rey"_ , murmurando, intentando decirle, aunque fuera sólo con mi mente, que _estaba_ allí. _Que había vuelto._

 _Que nunca más volvería a sufrir._

 _Que nada le haría daño de nuevo._

 _Que nunca volvería a permitir que muriera._

 _"… Cómo quieres ser mi amiga  
Si por ti me perdería  
Si confundo tus caricias  
Por camelo si me mimas…"_

De pronto, _mi hermana_ abrió los ojos.

 _Mis labios rozaban los suyos._

 _-Rey-_

Hablaba con mi hermano. En ese sueño, Ben hablaba conmigo de forma natural, con soltura, como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando hablar conmigo.

 _Me hacía sentir tan feliz que tuviera tanta confianza en mí._

En dos segundos, el sueño se distorsionó. Mi hermano ya no parecía mi hermano. Es decir… Su rostro, serio e inexpresivo, incluso sonreía ligeramente. Yo veía cómo se acercaba a mi rostro y me besaba en los labios con naturalidad, pero me dejaba atrás en el lugar donde él y yo habíamos terminado de…

Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y ponerse rojas.

En ese sueño, Ben y yo _habíamos hecho el amor_.

Las imágenes envolvían mi cerebro, mientras yo observaba cada acción en tercera persona, como una extraña película muda en que más que escuchar los sonidos, podía _percibirlos_ , _olerlos_ , _sentirlos_ , _experimentarlos_ , y _dejarme estremecer_ por ellos.

Ben, en mi sueño, parecía tan autosuficiente, tan capaz, tan rudo, tan fuerte. Creí incluso que, tal vez era alguien más, pero no. Era _mi hermano, mi gemelo._ _Siempre creí que no era una coincidencia en ningún sentido que hubiéramos nacido_ _juntos_ _. Pero tampoco en mi mente la idea tenía que ver nada con la realidad._

Sus manos me acariciaban. Me hacía sentir _tan feliz._ Me hacía sentir _viva._

 _"… Pasión y ley, difícil mezcla,  
Agua y sed, serio problema..."_

Me acariciaba el cuello, besándolo despacio, pasando despacio su lengua sobre toda la delgada piel de mi pecho. Yo jadeaba y movía la cadera hacia él, que _me penetraba_ con suavidad, como deleitándose en el vaivén que yo era incapaz de ignorar. Su mano rozó mi cuello levemente y su lengua se deslizó, húmeda y caliente por mi cuello, que se arqueaba hacia atrás ansioso. Entonces su otra mano apretó mi pecho y sus labios se deleitaron en los míos con deseo. Me mordió el labio inferior y bajó su rostro a mi pecho. Mordía mi pezón juguetonamente, diciendo cosas que no lograba leer de sus labios, haciéndome reír y jadear al mismo tiempo, sonriendo de lado ligeramente. No había duda. _Ésa es la inusual sonrisa de Ben._

¿ _Por qué sentía tanto deseo?_

 _Me encantaba._

Ya no era otra persona. Era yo. Sus ojos obscuros y penetrantes me sonreían y me deseaban.

El rostro del capitán Huxley se hundió completamente en las sombras y dio paso al de mi hermano.

 _"… Cuando uno tiene sed  
Pero el agua no está cerca,  
Cuando uno quiere beber  
Pero el agua no está cerca …"_

 _Mi hermano._

 _Ben._

Era como si hubiera despertado de pronto, abrumada por la belleza sin igual de la estructura de su rostro blanco, su piel suave y sus carnosos labios que se entreabrían lamiendo la piel delgada de mi pezón derecho, duro, que parecía reclamar más y más atención conforme iba succionándolo. Su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas y sus dedos separaron mi sexo y se internaron en él, masajéandolo con dulzura pero al mismo tiempo con desesperación, en círculos, para luego internarse en mi entrada estrecha, que se humedecía. Mi cadera se movía con una inercia que no sabía siquiera que pudiera existir, dejándole penetrarme, tocarme, rasgar con sus dedos mi profundidad.

Pronto me escuchaba ya gemir, jadear, reír, hablar. Los músculos en el cuerpo de Ben eran hermosos y perfectos, se apretaba y me acariciaba con ellos, restregándose contra mí al hablar, diciendo que me amaba sin importar nada.

Parecía un _recuerdo_ y no un sueño.

Sentí su contacto rozar mis labios. _Eran los suyos._

Me moví hacía él, ansiosa, con ganas de que no se detuviera jamás.

Bajé mi mano y acaricié su sexo sobre la ropa. Se quedó quieto un segundo, pero jadeó y parecía tan excitado que me sentí poderosa, _libre_.

Parecía tan deseoso que mi mano se deslizó por un lado del _bóxer_ y masajeó su miembro de arriba abajo, tocando la piel de la base y luego deslizándola hacia abajo, pues mi hermano _no tenía la circuncisión._

 _Mi hermano._

 _"… Qué hacer, tú lo sabes,  
Conservar la distancia …"_

Abrí los ojos entonces.

 _Ben_ _estaba besándome_.

Sus labios tímidos rozaron los míos y sus ojos me miraban, absortos, por lo que, unos segundos, Ben no reaccionó al hecho de ver mis ojos abiertos.

 _¿Por qué, hermano, tus labios se sentían tan bien?_

Él no supo qué hacer. Yo me sentí incapaz de alejarlo. Es mi hermano. Yo _amo_ a mi hermano.

 _Ben es la persona más importante en mi mundo._

 _"… Renunciar a lo natural,  
Y dejar que el agua corra …"_

Quiso separarse y descubrí su mano tocando su propio sexo.

 _Ben se contenía de hacerme daño._

Lo abracé tanto como pude, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo, con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, confusión y algo muy parecido a la culpabilidad, que sabía bien _era otra cosa._

 _Certeza._

La fatalidad nos perseguiría si la noche continuaba, prolongándose una y otra vez transformándose en años felices a puerta cerrada, sí, pero también en resentimiento evidente y socialmente inaceptable.

Apretándolo, _lo besé._

Nunca antes, en toda mi vida, me había sentido así.

Otra vez las imágenes desbordaron mi cabeza, embotándola.

Y un nombre vino a mi cabeza.

 _Rey Solo Organa, Segundo General, Líder de Escuadrón de pilotos de la Resistencia, padawan del Maestro Luke Skywalker._

Ben me miró y se alejó un segundo.

 _"… Cómo quieres ser mi amiga  
Cuando esta carta recibas,  
Un mensaje hay entre líneas,  
Cómo quieres ser mi amiga …"_

\- _Rey…_ Perdóname… No llores… - Se acercó y enjugó mis lágrimas. Su lengua entonces lamió mi mejilla con timidez y su gesto me hizo sonreír. Después de un segundo, lo miré fijamente.

A través de aquel nombre resonando en mi mente, una serie de imágenes me inundaron, imágenes que me habrían hecho reír y llorar y que no podía ignorar. La imagen de mi muerte en brazos de Ben me llenó de pena, porque parecía haber sufrido indeciblemente.

\- Ben… _Sé que… Morí en tus brazos._

 _En vez de impresionarse, asintió._

Hacía tanto tiempo que _no hablábamos_ , que no estábamos en aquella _época,_ que sonreí, feliz, abrumada de emoción.

 _Había vuelto a la vida… En sus brazos, del mismo modo en que había muerto una vez en ellos._

 _Sonrió._

 _Su voz profunda, grave, ensordecedora, me emocionó hasta el llanto._

 _"_ _Te he amado durante tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo decírtelo. No he podido parar"._


	3. Jealous

_"…_ _Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin  
I've been waiting for you  
Signed, with a home tattoo,  
Happy birthday to you was created for you_

 _(can not forgive from falling apart at the seams  
Can not believe you're taking my heart to pieces) …"_

 _Come undone fragment by Duran Duran_

-Ben-

Cuando por fin sus labios pronunciaron _"Sé que morí en tus brazos"_ todo adquirió sentido. Pero nuestra historia, _ésa que parecía no había terminado_ , siempre sería trágica. Es bastante estúpido que nuestra historia, sin importar cómo se desarrollase, siempre terminara mal.

 _Con lo mucho que la amo_.

Rey me besó. Fue un gesto tan propio de ella, que, ya _desde entonces tenía_. No pude evitar nada de lo que sucedió después. No sabía qué pensaba, me sentía incapaz de descifrarla, pero, aunque en sus brazos me sentía inútil y vulnerable, al mismo tiempo sentía que el valor volvía a mí y _ya no me importaba nada más._

La rodeé con mis brazos y eso era todo.

Me miró atenta. Sus ojos cafés no se cerraron, mientras que con cierta desesperación comencé a desnudarla. Debí pedir permiso, ofrecer disculpas, mostrarme con el disfraz del dulce hermano menor. _Pero no._ Ése era sólo un _alter ego_ , un extraño _doppelganger_ , Ya no era sólo Ben Solo Organa, su hermano menor por unos minutos. Era Kylo Ren, _Líder de la Orden de Caballeros de Ren_ , y ella era _mi mujer_ , una chatarrera de Jakku que resultó ser la portadora de la Fuerza, la única mujer a la que habría tomado por esposa y elegido para criar a mis hijos no natos que tendrían mi rostro y su poder y entereza, _los que yo amaba sobre todas las cosas._

De pronto un pensamiento me atacó y no pude evitarlo.

 _En este mundo, ahora mismo, ella es mi hermana. Mi hermana mayor. Tiene mi sangre._

 _No puedo. No debo._

Pero no era mi cabeza la que estaba quitándole la blusa de dormir y sumergiéndose entre sus pechos, succionando y acariciando con mis manos su superficie suave y conspicua. Eso era lo único que deseaba en ese instante.

Después de todo, _ella tenía mi sangre y yo tenía la suya._

No sabía hacía cuánto tiempo, pero así había sido y ya ambos estábamos conscientes de eso.

 _Toqué, hacía tanto tiempo, la sangre de su vientre con mis manos, que manaba sin parar._

Miré de pronto sus ojos. Estaban cerrados. Mi lengua hacía pequeños círculos en sus pechos desnudos, uno y luego el otro, dejando rastros de mi propia saliva. _Ni siquiera me importaba lo sucio que era eso_.

 _Quería mucho más._

Rey gemía deliciosamente. Me excitaba, me volvía loco, me hacía olvidar mis ensoñaciones y mis tabúes.

 _Siempre podíamos escapar a cualquier parte y fingirnos una pareja cualquiera de amantes._

 _Físicamente, ella y yo no éramos parecidos, pese a ser hermanos gemelos._

Esa idea se apoderó de mí y comencé a morder su pecho despacio aunque constante y firmemente. _Rey_ se retorcía y jadeaba. Sus preciosas y redondeadas mejillas, usualmente teñidas de un ligero rubor, ahora estaban coloreadas del más intenso de los carmines, encendidas como la llama de una pira. En vez de detenerme, se dejaba hacer, extasiada, perdida, deseosa, _ansiosa_. Rebuscaba debajo de mi pantalón la erección evidente que provocaba en mí. Ella no sabía que esa erección no era de ese instante. Incluso había contenido mis deseos mientras la escuchaba masturbarse al tomar un baño o detrás de la puerta de su habitación mientras la veía dormir apaciblemente con la ropa tan ligera que siempre acostumbraba usar. No podía evitarlo. _Es hermosa._ Su cuerpo despertó siempre en mí, como si supiera que era parte de mi propio yo, un deseo que no me sentía capaz de controlar. Me sentía enfermo incluso ante ese deseo, antes de saber _quién soy_. Pero ahora estaba por fin dando rienda suelta a todo ese deseo. Y no tenía ya intención alguna de parar mientras ella deseara lo mismo.

Su cuerpo se arqueó y me atrajo hacia ella. Abrió sus piernas torneadas, bronceadas por el sol y de redondas rodillas y se abrazó por mi cintura con ellas. Rey fue siempre más baja, pero eso no le impidió en absoluto acomodarse de tal forma que cualquier posición que tomase, me permitiría penetrarle desde cualquier ángulo. Me acarició una vez más, mirándome con sumo deseo, como si por dentro gritara: "Tómame de una maldita vez". Así que sin poder hacerla esperar más, me quité los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando todo a un lado y me acerqué apreciando el intenso y exquisito aroma de su sexo. Murmuró: " _Te amo"_ y después de retirarle las pantaletas de encaje y disfrutar de su sabor por un rato que pareció un segundo(lo que la hizo retorcerse aún más), me situé entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolas con firmeza, y acerqué mi miembro a ella, que lo acariciaba con sus manos hasta la base, lo que me proporcionaba un placer intenso.

 _No tenía idea de que existía uno aún mejor._

Al tocar la punta de mi miembro su sexo desbordante de humedad, ella me miró fijamente.

\- Rey, va a dolerte…

\- Ben… Hazlo – y lo dijo sin retirar su mirada.

Me moví hacia adentro, deslizando mi miembro en su interior.

No puedo recordar una sensación como esa. Era cálido, húmedo, estrecho y acogedor. Comencé a moverme, ni siquiera podía poner real atención a sus gemidos, que aún cuando me excitaban, sólo me hacían sustraerme ante lo increíblemente delicioso de las sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

Acaricié sus glúteos y subí mis manos por su espalda, tomándola un poco hacia arriba para penetrarla más fuerte.

La vista de sus hermosos pechos era impresionante. _No sabía que tuviera escondidos tales tesoros._

Se tomó los pechos con las manos y los guió a mis labios, moviéndose con fuerza, sin la intención de parar. Su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol brillaba con la luz de la luna, perdiendo su tonalidad dorada y en cambio tornándose nívea.

Me empujé una y otra vez contra ella, que gemía más y más fuerte, sin importarle quién o cómo la escucharan, y _tampoco a mí me importaba._

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron. Me miró y lo hizo fijamente, sin dejar de moverse, para echar su peso a un lado y hacer una maniobra que la hizo estar sobre mí en un segundo.

Comenzó a moverse, no podía dejar de admirarla y ella entonces echó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre mí y me besó con pasión, _como antes._

De pronto su gesto excitado se transformó en una sonrisa y me besaba sin dejar de mirarme, mientras su cadera se movía más y más rápido llevándome y devolviéndome una y otra vez, del punto en el que _casi no había retorno_.

Ansiaba hacerlo para siempre. No terminar _jamás_.

 _La noche aún era larga._

:::

 _Han siempre se había preguntado si los sueños que tenía sobre sus hijos eran un mero reflejo de padre preocupado._

 _Sin embargo, no podía negarse a sí mismo que, en su momento, se sintió incómodo por la relación tan cercana que existía entre su esposa, Leia, y su hermano gemelo Luke. De igual modo, siempre le había incomodado la cercana relación de sus propios hijos gemelos, Ben y Rey. ¿Por qué tanta cercanía?_

 _Él parecía siempre estar tan fuera de todo, tan normal y humano como los otros cuatro no lo fuesen y no lo pareciesen._

 _A menudo, y a riesgo de parecer irracional, alejaba a Ben de su hija._

 _Sí, ambos eran sus hijos y a ambos los amaba, pero Rey era una mujer, y era su hija. Debía protegerla de todo y de todos._

 _A Leia esto le parecía el colmo de la cursilería, y a menudo tenía problemas con Han por ejercer una excesiva sobreprotección sobre Rey y al mismo tiempo, una extraña e injustificada indiferencia hacia Ben._

Pero Han continuaba sintiendo que algo iba mal. Y entre más Leia intentaba sustraerlo de la estúpida idea de que Ben estaba más que sólo siendo un hermano protector, Han más creía que Ben parecía un enamorado celoso y posesivo.

A menudo, Han se ofrecía a recogerlos en la universidad, luego de su jornada matutina de trabajo y antes de ir a casa para la comida. Y a menudo Ben, con una expresión fría y despegada, contestaba que no necesitaba que los recogiera, que él podía cuidar bien de Rey.

Y cuando Han se imponía, y los recogía de cualquier manera, Ben permanecía callado y taciturno en el asiento trasero, mientras Rey, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, le contaba a su papá sobre las clases que había tomado en el día.

Han era muy unido a su hija; era quien más lo entendía y quien más interesada estaba en sus sentimientos. Y él le profesaba a la muchacha un amor incondicional por ser la hija que más parecida a él era.

Así que cuando Han se enteró, a través de su hija, que había un muchacho en que estaba interesada, se puso alerta.

Y más alerta estuvo, cuando, a través del espejo retrovisor, Ben lo miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de furia y perturbación que no pasó en absoluto desapercibida para él, mientras Rey, parlanchina, hablaba alegremente.


	4. Flying High

_Flying High_

 _"…_ _Feel so nice_

 _Oh yeah, you feel so nice_

 _Wish I could spend the night_

 _But I can't pay the price_

 _Oh no, no_

 _But I'm flying so high_

 _High off the ground_

 _When you're around_

 _And I can feel your high_

 _Rocking me inside_

 _It's too much to hide …"_

 _Flying High fragment by Jem_

 _\- Rey -_

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y daba a la habitación cierto aspecto de frialdad. Ben me daba la espalda, acostado sobre su costado. El recorrido mínimo de mi mano a su hombro fue eterno, pero valió la pena. Su piel era suave, tal como yo _recordaba_. Ben era el Líder de la Primera Orden de Caballeros de Ren. Él era quien dirigía todo aquello y ella… _Yo_ era algo así como… _Su enemiga…_ ¡Quién diría!- Sonreí, sintiéndome aún pensativa y me apegué a la espalda de mi hermano.

Ben no se movía. Parecía que pronto iría a amanecer.

 _Ben me había visto morir._

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar el dolor, el sufrimiento, el cómo mi cuerpo estaba completamente separado y sólo lo unían unos cuantos tejidos. La persona que me había herido de muerte me miraba desde arriba, arrogante, con penetrantes y fríos ojos azules, de tintes grisáceos. Las heridas eran mortales. Sufrí una evisceración. El contenido de mi caja torácica se desparramó por un lado. Si no moría porque esa persona me hubiera atravesado una y otra vez con tiros de _bláster_ , moriría por la evisceración y el desangramiento, y si acaso tuviese tantísima suerte para no morir por ello, entonces moriría por la evidente contaminación que causaría a todos mis órganos el que se hubiesen desparramado en la tierra seca, inclementemente sucia. _Ahora entendía el afán de Ben de mantener todo tan limpio._

 _Qué triste..._

 _-Ben-_

Sentí su dedo recorrerme el hombro. Traté de contener, como había contenido todo a mi alrededor, las _idiotas_ ganas de llorar. Eso _no es de hombres_. Su mano se sentía suave y sus dedos, largos, acariciaron la trayectoria de mi nuca. No sé si debía agradecer algo o no, pero _ella estaba allí_. Algo, después de entonces, volvió a ponernos en otro espacio de tiempo y teníamos ésa, quizá única oportunidad de ser felices y libres. Ella moriría, _no podría evitarlo después de todo._ Pero moriría después de pasar su vida conmigo y envejecer juntos. No volvería a ser de otro modo.

Me volteé en la cama y le di la cara. Ella entreabrió un poco más sus ojos cafés.

¿Siempre había sido tan hermosa?

Su sonrisa era perfecta. Dientes blancos, alineados y sólo los dos frontales superiores estaban ligeramente separados, tan ínfimamente que era casi imperceptible tal separación.

 _\- Rey…_ \- nombré a mi hermana. Nunca le había dado el tratamiento propio de hermana. Siempre la había llamado por su nombre.

\- ¿…Sí…? – y su mano se deslizó por mi cintura aferrándose a mi espalda. Un escalofrío me estremeció, pero el silencio hizo presa de mí. Tomé su cintura a mi vez, apretándome a ella, _casi sentía que la perdería una vez más_ , y la apreté tan fuerte, aspirando su aroma, asegurándome sin temor a equivocarme que _ella seguía allí_. Apreté el rostro contra su hombro y ella no peleó rudamente contra mí como hacía cuando le preguntaba a dónde había ido o con quién. Su rostro se hundió en mi cuello también, apoyándose en la almohada. Eché su fleco detrás de su oreja y besé su mejilla con dulzura, aunque posesivamente.

\- Te amo – murmuré en su oído – No te dejaré a merced de ese jugadorcillo musculoso… Brendol Huxley no te importa ¿O sí? – esto en realidad lo pregunté por inseguridad. Ella parecía embelesada siempre al hablar de él y a mí me provocaba tales celos que varias veces estuve a punto de enfrentarme con él directamente. Nadie lastimaría a _mi_ Rey. _Mi hermana. Mi amiga. Mi mujer._

 _Nadie._

 _-Rey-_

\- Ben – dije entonces dirigiéndome a él y lo besé en los labios a punto de jadear, sin aire casi en los pulmones - ¿No tienes… Miedo de lo que pueda pasar? - Estaba asustada. De pronto me vino una idea tonta a la cabeza.

\- ¿Miedo? - y sus labios se deslizaron suavemente por mi cuello y luego por mi hombro mientras me hacía girarme para darle la espalda y tomarme así. Se introdujo en mí, moviéndose con fuerza, y murmuró besándome el cuello por la espalda – Yo ya no le temo a nada más que a una sola cosa y no dejaré que suceda esta vez.

Continuó haciéndome el amor hasta bien entrada la mañana. Era sábado, a partir de entonces nuestro día favorito. Mi padre y madre no estaban los viernes ni los sábados, pues habían decidido implementar estos días como sus días como pareja, y usualmente hacían recorridos a los suburbios cercanos para pasar tiempo juntos.

 _-Ben-_

Las pesadillas no cesaban. No podía evitar repasar una y otra vez la muerte de Rey.

En esta época, en este planeta, me sentía tan abrumado por la sola idea de ver eclipsarse su sonrisa, de no escuchar nuevamente su voz y sin embargo escuchar únicamente la sustitución de ésta por la presencia mortal del propio silencio. Después de despertar, agitado, palpé la cama. Rey, con la mirada asustada, tomó de inmediato mi mano entre las suyas y me acurrucó contra ella del mismo modo maternal y sincero en que lo había hecho siempre. Pensando detenidamente, no recuerdo que ella jamás llorase. Era una chica demasiado ruda y varonil en su adolescencia y teniendo un hermano que lucía de mucho menor edad que ella, aunque esa diferencia era inexistente, no parecía tener mucha opción. Pero pronto Rey, a pesar de sus peculiaridades, empezó a crecer, y para cuando ambos entramos a la Universidad, rápidamente los hombres empezaron a poner sus estúpidos y asquerosos ojos en ella. Ojos que la veían con admiración, ojos que la veían con placer y unos ojos específicamente que la veían con _potencial._ Ésos ojos eran los de Brendol Huxley. Era algo que no podía aguantar, porque solo sentía tremendas ganas de volver a tener mi sable láser y aniquilarlo con mis propias manos. Pero incluso podía tolerar eso, de no ser porque era Rey quien había también puesto sus ojos en el que fuera en otro tiempo, el Capitán al mando de la Primera Orden. El mismo que un día me humilló frente al Líder Supremo Snoke y que había traspasado la línea innumerables ocasiones con tal de establecer que a diferencia de él, yo no era nadie.

 _Había olvidado esa ofensa_.

Atraje entonces a Rey y la besé de lleno en los labios. Ella sonrió contenta. Su piel a la luz del día era de un agradable tono dorado, como si la calidez del sol hubiese renacido en la lisa superficie de sus poros perfectos.

\- Me gustaría despertar cada día igual que hoy – Rey alzó la vista y sus ojos revelaban un desconcierto total.

\- Nuestros padres… Ben… Ellos no saben…

\- Ellos… No deben saber nunca nada. Podemos vivir lejos de aquí.

\- Ben… - dijo entonces moviendo la cabeza, a punto de ser convencida y yo lo sabía.

\- ¿Me amas, _Rey_? – la miré a los ojos con fijeza.

\- Sí – dijo con simpleza sin apartar la vista y me besó entonces en los labios, con firmeza.

-Rey _-_

Me sentí tan feliz cuando lo dijiste, Ben.

Tu esposa. _Tu mujer_.

Ni siquiera todos esos años… Todo ese tiempo, toda esa diferencia de épocas pudo hacer nada contra nuestros sentimientos. Lo que nos pusiera tan cerca en este tiempo, _sabía_ que tu amor y mi añoranza estaban allí, y sobrevivieron a través del abrumador paso del tiempo.

La imagen del atlético joven pelirrojo que era Brendol Huxley ahora, había desaparecido por completo. En el instante en que entraste en mí, Ben, en que tu cuerpo volvió a ser uno con el mío como en el pasado lo era en los barracones de los soldados o en tu limpísima habitación de la fortaleza en lo que había sido Endor, el rostro de ese hombre se perdió en las tinieblas de la nada. Mi amor por tí, _hermano mío_ , _mi amante, mi amor_ … Mi corazón entero volvió a su dueño de forma inmediata.

Comenzaste a hablar de lo mucho que odiabas no poder decírselo a todos _aquí_. Te besé fundiéndome una vez más en la suavidad extraña e incoherente de tu piel blanquísima. Siempre me había llamado enormemente la atención cómo era que tenías ojos verdosos. Cómo si en nuestra genética familiar éstos no existían en ninguna línea, tú los llevabas en ti de forma tan natural, tan perfecta. Siempre había visto tus ojos con ese dejo de superioridad, de seguridad que tanto bien me hacía ver. Me hacías envidiarte y al mismo tiempo compadecerme de esa extraña soledad de la que te rodeabas. Desde _antes_ , no soportaba verte solo, sin hablar, limpiándote las botas del lodo de las villas saqueadas en tu habitación, sin compartir una cerveza con los soldados en el comedor por algún nuevo triunfo. Recuerdo que una noche llegué a tu habitación, con las novedades del día sobre la Resistencia, la entidad a quien yo pertenecía y de la que había desertado _por tí_ , para seguirte, escritas a detalle en el informe del día, las que había memorizado para ti después de obtenerlas a través de mi uso de la fuerza con algún piloto y tus ojos, inquisitivos, se clavaron en mi cara. Fue la primera vez en que descubrí mi amor por ti. Y pensé, como pienso ahora mismo, en que no sonríes nunca por una razón:

Tu sonrisa, como tu amor, están reservados para una sola persona en este universo.

Y afortunadamente, Ben… _No, Kylo Ren,_ esa persona, soy _yo_.


End file.
